elysium_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Recombobulator
} |mode= } |arg= } |itemid=4381 |skill=Engineering (140) |icon=INV_Gizmo_07 |quality=Uncommon |effect= Use: Restores 150 to 250 health and mana to a friendly target and attempts to dispel any polymorph effects from them. Reduced effectiveness against polymorph effects from casters of level 31 and higher. (5 Minute Cooldown) |name=Minor Recombobulator |slot=Trinket |classes= |charges=10 |sell= |ilvl=28 }} The Minor Recombobulator is a trinket that dispels polymorph off a friendly target and restores 150 to 250 health and mana to you, or a friendly target. You cannot use this trinket on yourself while you are afflicted by an incapacitating polymorph (like from a Mage or some mob polymorph spells), but you can use it to remove certain non-incapacitating polymorph effects from yourself, such as from Discombobulator Ray. This trinket is useful in PvP, or instances like Zul'Farrak where a party member might be polymorphed. Source Minor Recombobulator is made by engineers with a skill of 140. This is learned from , a Limited sale recipe available for from: * in Wetlands * in Gnomeregan It can also be learned by both factions from the Matrix Punchograph 3005-B in Gnomeregan (see the walkthrough, below). You may want to combine this with the walkthrough to get the Discombobulator Ray, also found in Gnomeregan. Gnomeregan Walkthrough ; Farm the White Punch Card : Outside the instance, start killing mobs (you must travel to Gnomer yourself - you cannot use Dungeon Finder to get there). is a random drop from these mobs. Each engineer who wants the Recombobulator schematic needs his own. ; Upgrade to Yellow Punch Card : Still outside the instance, find the Matrix Punchograph 3005-A. There are four in the Train Depot (north of the Horde teleporter): two on a platform suspended over the main room, two on the north wall of the same room. Select the option to upgrade your card and your white card will be replaced with a , which is what you'll need for the Recombobulator. Now head in to the instance (back to the teleporter, then west). ; Find the Matrix Punchograph 3005-B : The first round room is the Hall of Gears. Go clockwise to the 2nd hallway (on the southwest side, 180° from where you entered). Turn left into the hall: ::*'Horde': Turn left and follow the path around and then down. You'll emerge in the Dormitory, on a slope above a room full of Troggs. If you're fighting Gnomes, you turned right instead of left, and are in the Clean Zone. Go back the other way. Scattered around the Trogg room are the Punchograph-Bs. ::*'Alliance': Take an immediate right down the stairs into the Clean Zone. The Punchograph-B's are directly ahead of you in the Dormitory. ; Learn the Schematic : Use the Matrix Punchograph 3005-B to access secret engineering schematics if your engineering skill is 140 or above! For Horde, there's no need to further upgrade your card; the Discombobulator Ray uses the entirely separate . Patch changes * External links Category:World of Warcraft engineering crafted items Category:World of Warcraft uncommon trinkets